


The First Day in the Rest of Their Lives

by Irving-Braxiatel (Elycia7)



Series: Wynter Olympics [2]
Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elycia7/pseuds/Irving-Braxiatel
Summary: Direct sequel to Wynter OlympicsThanks to spazzbot for beta reading





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejabberwocki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejabberwocki/gifts).



In a quieter corner of the room was a table illuminated by candlelight. The slow music still playing, despite the late hour, went unnoticed by the newlyweds. Next to them, a bouquet not-yet-tossed matching the decoration at the centre of the table, as well as the ones in the bride’s hair. The scent of crushed flower petals was mixed with that of the half-finished wedding cake standing next to them

Romana shifted so she was now sitting more on Irving than on her chair, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

“Would you like-”   


“No,” she told him in a stern tone. But the smile on her face gave away her amusement, and they both laughed softly. 

“Not even a single slice?” he tried again. 

“Brax if I eat one more bite of wedding cake, either I burst at the seams or my dress does. Either way, I would rather avoid it.”

“In that case-”  he pushed her plate back and put both his arms around her. “We can have the rest tomorrow.”

Romana groaned and buried her face in Irving’s shoulder, and they both laughed again. She reached up and put her arms around his neck, and he pulled her fully into his lap. 

“You’re tired,” Irving observed, reaching up and stroking her cheek. 

Romana smiled at him, leaning into his touch. “It  _ has _ been a long day.”

“A good one too, I hope.”

Romana sat up a little straighter, looking Irving in the eyes. “You aren’t having regrets, are you, Brax?”

“Romana, this is truly the happiest I have ever been.”

She searched his eyes, and nodded, leaning in to kiss him. “You did well today,” she told him, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck 

Irving hummed happily, closing his eyes. “I was practicing the ‘I do’ part in front of the mirror all morning.”

“I could tell,” she kissed him again. “You are tired too.”

“And I wouldn’t mind some alone time with my wife either.” 

“Well then. You had better tell everyone the party is over.”

Irving hugged her closer. “I’m rather afraid I can’t.” 

“Oh, and why is that?” Romana asked. 

“Well, to begin with, you are sitting on me.” 

Romana smiled. “That could be amended.” 

“And. secondly. I don’t want to leave you.” 

Romana laughed at him. “What do you suggest we do instead then?”    


“Sneak out the back?” Irving suggested. “Although, they might think we are trying to run from the bill.”

“It’s all pre-paid.” 

“I was planning on leaving a tip, though,” he said. “Although, i suppose we can leave the wait staff the cake for now, and send the tip along later. 

Romana smiled, and stood, making sure not to step in her skirt. Irving looked up at her. 

“Have I told you how beautiful you are?” 

“This is only the twelfth time today,” Romana told him in all seriousness, offering him a hand.

Irving took it, and stood. He hesitated, and took the bouquet. “And what about this.” 

“Would be a waste to just leave it,” Romana said. 

“Isn’t keeping it meant to be bad luck?” 

“Practically everything to do with wedding is meant to be bad luck, I think. And either way, neither of us believes any of that stuff”

“Quite right” Irving said. “And, It will look very nice in that vase we bought last month.” 

Romana took his free hand, leading him out of the building, careful not to let her flowing white skirts touch the gravelly ground of the parking lot outside the restaurant. “You will have to drive. I don’t think I can in all this dress.” 

“In which case, you must hold the bouquet.” They exchanged, keys and flowers, and got into the awaiting car. 

“And let’s hope-” Irving said as he started up the car, “-They haven’t had the time to tie anything to the car yet.” 

To their mutual joy no clatter of cans was to be heard as the car slid out of the parking space.

As the drove through the dark March night, Romana placed a hand on Irving’s knee. He smiled at her, not taking his eyes off the road as they pulled down the quiet Hampstead street they had recently moved to. 

“Brax you have that look on your face,” Romana warned as he pulled down their driveway.

“What look?” he asked innocently. 

“The one that says you are planning something you know I won’t like.” 

Irving smiled, and opened his door. “Wait here, please.” 

Before Romana could protest and ask for an explanation, he had closed the door on his side of the car and walked around the car to open hers as well. 

“what are you- Brax!” careful not to bump her head against the car, he lifted her into his arms. 

“You’re incorrigible,” she laughed.

“I am merely trying to keep your dress from touching the ground. It would be a shame to ruin it, wouldn’t it?” he said, voice unstrained as he carried her up the stairs to the front door.“You will have to unlock the door,” he said sheepishly. 

“You could just put me down,” Romana pointed out. 

“Well, yes, I suppose. But I like holding you.” 

Romana shook her head at him, a fond smile on her lips. careful not to move so much he would drop her, she reached into his pocket and fished out his house keys. 

“This is ridiculous, you know,” she said while turning the key in the lock. 

Irving nudged the door open with his hip, and the lights came on as he carried her across the threshold. Gently he put her back on her feet. 

“Are you ready to go to bed?” Irving asked, taking her hand.

Romana touched her hair. “I would like a bath first. I need to rinse all this product out of my hair”

Irving smiled. “And would you let me help you wash it?” 

“I think I might need you to,” Romana said, as she laced her fingers with his. “I must have at least one full can of hairspray in there.”

Together they made their way upstairs. As they waited for the tub to fill Brax began to unbutton the back of Romana’s dress. “Have I mentioned-”

“Yes,” Romana smiled over her shoulder. “You think I'm beautiful” 

“I was going to say ’how happy I am you agreed to marry me.’ But I do find you incredibly lovely."

She turned to kiss him, slow and sweet. “Well. I  _ am _ very fond of you.” 

Irving smiled. “I love you too,” he told her. For a moment they just stood in the bedroom looking at each other, before Romana took his hand and spoke up:

“Come on. The bath should be ready by now.” She led him to the bathroom where he sat down at the side of the tub while she slipped into the water. 

“You could join me,” she offered. 

He started to take the pins out of her hair. “I think I might fall asleep if I do,” he admitted. 

Romana tilted her head so she was leaning against the side of the tub, bringing her closer to him. “I don’t blame you.”

She leaned back, sipping her hair in the warm water, and Irving got up to get her shampoo. When Romana tried to take it from him he shook his head. “I did say I would help, didn’t I?”   


“I assumed it was just an excuse to stay with me.” 

applying the shampoo to the lengths of her hair and working up, Irving responded: “I should hope I don’t need one anymore.” He didn’t look up as he was talking, now focusing on massaging shampoo into the roots of her hair. 

He froze. 

Romana shivered. 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, taking his fingers out of her hair and away from the scar on her scalp he had grazed. 

“Don’t be,” Romana asked. “It was an accident.” 

“I hurt you,” he protested, pulling further away. 

Romana took his hand. “Braxiatel. We’ve spoken about this. It was an accident. It was my fault as much as yours.” 

Irving considered. He either decided she was right, or that he did not want to argue about it on their wedding day of all days. Either way he relaxed a little, and started gentle rinsing her hair. 

“Braxiatel-Lundar,” he corrected, gently. 

“Hmm?” Romana asked. She had her eyes closed, once again enjoying his full attention. 

“That’s my name. Not Braxiatel.” 

She opened an eye and smiled up at him. “It’s a bit long, isn’t it? Whatever were we thinking when we chose it?” 

“Well I couldn’t be Lundar, because then you would have to call me Irving. And you couldn’t be Braxiatel because then I would no longer be the only Brax. I seem to recall a terribly romantic line on your behalf about sharing everything, too.” 

Romana opened her eyes fully. “I think you are mistaken. If my memory serves correctly the long, sappy speech about love and commitment was yours.”

She drew her legs closer to herself, and Irving offered her a hand as she stepped out of the bath. She wrapped a towel around her hair, and they made their way back to the bedroom. Irving opened a drawer, got out a pyjamas, and handed Romana the shirt as per their usual routine. then, after both of them had put on their matching garments, they slipped under the covers on their respective sides of the bed, meeting in the middle of the bed. 

Irving looked at Romana as if he was considering something. “I would like to redo my vows, if you don’t mind staying awake a little longer.” 

Romana found his hand. Although he had been the one to propose marriage, the actual ceremony had not been easy for him. Both of them were very private about their relationship, and Irving had become even more so after their accident. Openly acknowledging it, even among family and friends, was something he had been anxious about. 

“You don’t have to,” she said. 

He looked her in the eyes . “I didn’t mention how much I love you. I would like to do that.” 

Romana held his gaze, as she nodded.

Irving inhaled, exhaled, and then started:

“Romana. I love you more than I know words to describe.  I cannot imagine living without you, and I hope you know how glad I am I never have to now,” he paused, smiling at her. She had already realised that these words were a completely different set than the ones he had spoken to her earlier that day. 

“I’m not always able to be all that you deserve, I know. Often my intuition tells me not to trouble you with my thoughts. And I know you do not like this. Sometimes, i struggle to see why you love me at all, because you could deserve much better. But you do, and I am grateful for every moment in your company. So. These are my vows to you. I will try, Romana. To share my thoughts, and my feelings when I can. To be better for you. To remember that you chose me. And, most importantly, to love you as long as there is still breath in my body.”

Romana, who had not taken her eyes off him since he started speaking, moved closer so she could kiss him lightly on the lips. “Thank you, Irving.” She rested her forehead on his. “But. I need to ask another thing of you.”

“Anything.”

She cupped his cheek. “I need you to remember that I… I love who you are, not just who you might be some day. I know you are far from perfect, but that’s okay. Neither am I. But we have all our lives to work that out.” 

Irving nodded. “I will try my best.”

They kissed, this time for much longer. A light flashed, and Romana opened her eyes. 

“Sunrise,” she said. 

Irving turned in her arms, and curled up, his back against her chest. “Our first day as a married couple.” 

Romana smiled and snuggles closer to him, leaving a kiss in the nape of his neck, and yawning as she spoke. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

They both closed their eyes, the warm rays of the rising sun still on their happy faces.    
“Me too.” 


End file.
